Badgerstar's Story: Before Skystar
by Luna MoonSinger27
Summary: The new leader of Dandelionclan chooses Skyheart as his deputy. Skyheart later becomes Skystar and avenges her leader. This is for you Streaky.


Badgerstar of Dandelionclan

 _The Leader Before Skystar_

Badgerkit mewed in protest as one of his many sisters; fell on top of him in the night. The small kit nudged his way out of the pile, and out of the nest. Shadows could be seen through the nursery walls, created by the shining moon above. Badgerkit tottered to the opening and poked his head out, then quickly ducking back in due to a cold New-Leaf breeze. He yawned and padded toward the silhouette of his mother and sisters. Too tired to care if he woke someone, he climbed up onto his mother's head, and lay between her ears. The kit yawned again and quickly fell asleep.

:3

Badgerkit fell into the nest, in a fluffy white and black heap.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't know you were on my head! Are you alright?" mewed a gentle voice from above. (LOLZ Cue angels! J/K J/K J/K)

Spottedheart bent down and began licking the kit's fur. Badgerkit immediately scurried out of reach and fluffed up his fur," I'm fine! You don't need to wash me, I hate baths!" he squeaked gruffly.

His mother just reached over and scooped up the little kit back to her, with a paw blocking any escape attempts.

" Well, no son of mine is going outside to play looking like that. So, if you want to go outside, you'll let me clean you." She mewed in reply, and began washing the indignant kit.

Badgerkit just lay there begrudgingly, allowing his mother to wash his fur. Loud squeaks caused him to look past Spottedheart's paw to see all of his sisters looking at him, and laughing. The little tom scowled at them, which only caused the she-cats to laugh harder.

Adderkit, the oldest she-cat in the litter, crawled over to Badgerkit and began licking his ears.

"Hey, lay off!" Badgerkit squeaked in response.

Adderkit didn't stop. Well, she did, but only to call to the rest of the litter to join her. Soon, Badgerkit was surrounded by she-cats getting the bath of his life. Finally, he tore through the mob and out of the nursery.

His five sisters thought this was a great game, and continued to chase him around the clearing by the nursery. Badgerkit ended up on the bottom of a kitten pile.

"Is this the fresh-kill pile?" Badgerkit recognized the purr even though it was muffled by his sisters' pelts.

He felt kits being plucked off him one by one, till he was completely free and he mewed his thanks to his rescuer," Thank Starclan you came!"

The young tom bounded up to join the rest of his sisters in welcoming their father. Stripeclaw was black and white, like him, while his sisters were all dappled like their mother. Soon, Stripeclaw was covered in kits from ears to tail. Badgerkit clambered up beside his sisters and clung to his father's back.

"Stripeclaw, have you gotten a new pelt?" purred Spottedheart, as she padded out of the nursery to join them.

Stripeclaw purred with her," Yeah, what do you think?"

The youngest kit, Patchkit, scowled at them both," We're not pelts; we are the next Dandelionclan warriors!"

To prove a point, Patchkit dropped to the ground and started batting her mother's flicking tail. Spottedheart let her play, but signaled for her kits to get off of Stripeclaw. Clambering down, Badgerkit sat in front of his father, while his sisters lined up next to him. They usually did this whenever he visited because there were so many of them.

"Let's see." Stripeclaw began, going from youngest to oldest," Patchkit, Barkkit, Dapplekit, Owlkit, Adderkit, and what's your name little warrior?" he meowed, ending with Badgerkit.

"Badgerclaw!" he yowled in his toughest-sounding voice.

Stripeclaw purred and flicked his tail in front of the kit," Really? You must be a fierce warrior to have earned such a name."

Badgerkit began batting at the tail while answering," Yeah, I shredded a fox all by myself!"

A yowl came from the far end of the camp," Hey Stripeclaw! Come over here for a hunting patrol!"

Stripeclaw nodded and nuzzled each kit before meowing," Got to go, duty calls. Now mind your mother, okay?"

The litter of fluffy kits all responded "yes" in unison. As Stripeclaw padded away, Brackenpaw and Dewpaw came into camp, each carrying a squirrel. Badgerkit's stomach growled. Realizing he hadn't eaten at all, he scampered toward the fresh kill pile. His dozy sisters, who also hadn't eaten, crowded around Brackenpaw and Dewpaw mewed hundreds of questions all at once. The perplexed apprentices were saved when Spottedheart shooed the she-cats away. Badgerkit was then given some peace to eat a vole on a tree stump.

:3

"Badgerstar! Badgerstar!" Badgerstar snapped out of his flash back when the cats of Dandelionclan yowled his new name. Long seasons had passed since that day, and much had changed. His parents were standing outside the elder's den with pride shining in their eyes. His four sisters yowled his name loudest; Adderpelt, Owlfur, Dappleshine, and Barktail. Patchface had died kitting. Now, her three kits were apprentices and looking just like their mother.

When the yowls died down, Badgerstar made an announcement," When I was returning to camp, I thought long and hard. After a while, I came to a conclusion."

All the cats in the clearing became silent," I say these words before Starclan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Skyheart will be the deputy of Dandelionclan."

Skyheart looked proud and surprised at the same time, as she nodded. The clan roared her name, and crowded around to congratulate the new deputy. Badgerstar, now tired after a long day, padded to his den.

:3

Badgerstar looked into Skyheart's eyes, and rasped to the deputy," Dandelionclan is your responsibility now. End our quarrel with Orchidclan, show our clan peace, _Skystar_."

Skyheart only managed a nod as her once great leader, closed his eyes. Looking up, she stared at the battle field that had taken place. Thrushthorn, a Dandelionclan warrior, had convinced half their warriors to attack Orchidclan patrols behind Badgerstar's back. Some Orchidclan warriors retaliated in the same manor. Thrushthorn's thirst for blood caused him and his cats to try and kill the Orchidclan leader, Snowstar.

Badgerstar had found out what he had been doing by this time, and lead a patrol to go stop Thrushthorn. When he had arrived, a battle had already broken out. Skyheart lowered her head as the memory took over her mind:

 _The sounds of battle clouded around Skyheart as she bowled into one of her own clanmates," Fools! Stop this nonsense now!" she yowled._

 _The warrior nodded in fear and turned tail back to camp. Looking around, she noticed that most of the Dandelionclan warriors had left already. Skyheart froze when she saw Thrushthorn grappling with Snowstar._

 _The poor leader was no match for the ruthless and bloodthirsty tom. A flash of black and white darted right into Thrushthorn, knocking him off Snowstar. Badgerstar had his teeth in Thrushthorn's scruff and he shook him roughly_

" _Great Starclan! What has gotten into you! Stop this now and return to camp!" he yowled._

 _Thrushthorn only sneered," Your too soft with these low-life's, they need to know who rules the forest!"_

 _The bulky cat threw Badgerstar off and swiped a claw down his muzzle. Badgerstar ducked and rolled right into the tom's legs, unbalancing him. The Dandelionclan leader then kicked out with his hind legs, and they connected with Thrushthorn's stomach._

 _Thrushthorn was floored, and Badgerstar pinned him down," Starclan rules the forest, not a mortal cat that can't see behind his own ambition!" he yowled in the warrior's face._

 _Before Skyheart could move, Thrushthorn rolled, throwing Badgerstar off; and sliced his throat! Her shock turned to rage, like lightning she threw herself into her leader's murderer._

" _Badgerstar! Badgerstar!" She yowled, all the while slashing at her enemy._

 _Thrushthorn could only try and defend himself against the furious she-cat. It was like all the strength of Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leapordclan combined was coursing through her! Finally, Thrushthorn fell. He was wounded so badly that no medicine cat could cure him._

 _Still defiant, the large tom's eyes glared at the panting she-cat, and she glared_ _right back_ _," Starclan rules the forest." she yowled._

 _It was the last thing Thrushthorn heard before his eyes clouded over._

Skyheart then stared at the warrior's body, glaring at it as though she could light it on fire if she did so. Exhausted, the deputy nodded to Snowstar. The other she-cat nodded," He saved my life, in return, I will help you carry him back to your camp" too tired to say anything, Skyheart took hold of Badgerstar's scruff, and carried the leader home.

:3

Badgerstar sat with his family in Starclan, and purred when he saw his clan welcome Skystar. Spottedheart, young and pretty, licked his cheek," You did well." Was all she said. The former leader looked down at his clan with pride; _I will protect my clan, as it once did for me when I was nothing more than a kit that dreamed to be a warrior._

 **Okay, I will admit that I was crying when I wrote that last part :') this is for you Streaky and Dandelionclan! It's a forum, check it out.**


End file.
